


Taking Things Literally

by AutumnBlueWylde



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: Going for a walk in the woods takes a strange turn when Erik notices a girl napping in a clearing. Realising all is not what it seems, he helps her out.





	1. The Fall

Leaves crunched beneath his boots. The air was still warm, but it had a crispness that gave away the fact it was definitely autumn. Erik relished these walks. Away from his housemates. Away from coursework. Away fr-

There was someone lying in the clearing he'd come to.

_Weird place to take a nap._

He walked closer.

She was bleeding. Badly. And was clearly unconcious. So he rushed over to her.

_Shit. What do I- Shit. Shit._

He looked around. There was literally no one else about.

 _Of course._ He inwardly facepalmed, sighed, and got on with whatever it was he was about to do. He'd have to wing it. He rolled her into the recovery position, on her left side, one hand under her face, the other draped across her. Then he lightly tapped her cheek. She stirred. Briefly.

His eye widened. "Hey!" He tapped her cheek again, a bit harder. "Hey! Stay with me!" She roused a bit more. He blew out a breath, as she croaked, trying to speak."You're okay. Don't speak." She moved to sit up. "Woah! Stay there. Don't move." Apparently that's all the telling she needed, she stayed lying down.

He looked around again, trying to figure what he was going to tell the emergency services. They were in the woods, the middle of nowhere. "How did you even end up here?" He muttered to himself, but she still tried to answer. He put his finger to her lips, instantly shutting her up as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "No shitting signal. Obviously." He slammed it on the ground. The girls hand moved, pointing to her bag that was by her leg.

"Satellite." She managed to rasp.

 _Smart girl._ He quirked an eyebrow whilst pulling the relic of a mobile out of the side pocket of the hiking bag.  
He dialled.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hi, yes. I need an ambulance. Possibly an air one-" He took in his surroundings one last time. He tried to remember how long ago he'd seen civilisation, how long he'd been walking for. "-definitely an air one."

_"Okay sir, where about's are you?"_

"Erm. About 10 miles deep into outer Magnolia woods? Last mile marker I saw before turning in to the forest was probably 6, on the i80 east?"

_"Alright. And what's happened?"_

What _had_ happened? He looked to the blonde lying in front of him. 

She managed to mouth "I fell." Glancing to the cliff face behind him. He looked up at it. She should be dead. The closest ledge was about 80 feet up.

"I found a girl in the woods. She was unconcious when I got to her, but she's awake now. Her face is bleeding, I think her shoulder might be dislocated." He looked her over, and grimaced, "And her leg is definitely broken. I can see bone. She said she fell from the cliffs."

_"Okay, sir. I have your location on the screen. An air ambulance will be with you in the next fifteen minutes. Can you keep her concious?"_

"She seems to be more coherent now, yeah."

_"Good. I'll talk you through stemming the bleeding, and keeping her comfortable."_

The operator explained how to bind the wound on her head, he'd had to rip his shirt for that. And then she walked him though turning the elastic from the pull tie on the girls bag into a tourniquet for her broken leg. The bleeding there wasn't that bad, but they didn't want to take chances.

Finally, he'd balled his coat into a sort of pillow and tucked it under her head. He'd managed to get her to have sips of his water, but didn't want to give her a lot, just in case she needed surgery.

_Gods know I've had enough ops to know it's better to have an empty stomach._

It wasn't even a full fifteen minutes before Erik heard the helicopter. His head snapped up to figure out where it was, and his eye followed it so he could go towards where it landed. But as he went to stand, the girl whimpered, grabbing for his hand. He just stared at her fingers on his.

"Don't-" She coughed at the effort of talking, "Don't leave me." Her eyes were lined with silver. But she wouldn't let the tears spill over.

He leaned back down. "I have to go show them where you are. Okay? I'll be right back."

She nodded tightly. He squeezed her fingers before letting go.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy watched thed the red haired man disappear into the tree line.

 _Gods, my head hurts._ She tried to remember what happened. She was waiting for Natsu. He was late, as usual. So she decided to chalk her hands and make a start. Every class she took. Every instructor at every rock climbing facility, warned her about climbing outside alone. Do not, ever. And this is why. She was lucky. Luckier still that anyone found her.

Her head really hurt. Her vision had started to swim and blur again. The blackness closed around her as three bodies came running through the trees to her.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik stayed with the girl from the clearing. And then she's dealt a blow she doesn't know how to deal with.

"I never want to fly ever again." Erik groaned. His face was in his hands. Three hours later and his brain was still rattling in his skull. Having severe motion sickness hadn't helped.

Lucy. He'd found out her name after she passed out and the medics searched her bag for ID and possible allergy cards. Lucy had been so pumped full of pain medication and sedatives that she hadn't woken up by the time they'd reached the hospital. The crew had radioed ahead with details of her injuries. She needed surgery to reset the bone in her leg.

He balked. That image was never going to leave his memory. Jagged white poking out of her shin, which was bent at such an angle, she was lucky not to be losing her leg.

Erik was the one who had to sign off on the surgery, and now he was just waiting. He glanced at his phone.

_15:42_

Had it only been midday when he found her? _It feels like yesterday._ He put his phone back in his pocket. She'd been in surgery four a few hours now. Waiting and doing nothing was starting to get exhausting. He didn't have a charger so he couldn't play on his phone. He'd left his wallet in his car, so he couldn't get food. Thankfully, one of the RN's gave him a jello cup and a very watery coffee.

That had been about an hour ago. He needed real food. He hadn't eaten since about 10 oclock that morning, but again, that felt like a life time ago.

Steps reverberated down the corridor behind him. Whoever it was came to a stop in front of him as he was fiddling with a loose piece of fabric on the arm of his chair.

"Doctor?" Erik looked up.

"Yes," She studied the chart in her hands, "Your friend is out of surgery." Erik let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in. She gestured for him to get up and follow her.

"How is she doing?" Erik asked, grabbing his jacket.

"She's stable. Still sedated, but we haven't given her any more since the ride over here, she'll be awake soon." They stopped at the door of a private room. "She'll probably want to see a friendly face when she wakes up." Erik snorted, but let himself in anyway. Before he shut the door behind himself, the doctor added "Press the buzzer when she does wake up. We'll need to check her obs."

"Sure thing, doc. Thanks." He closed the door with a soft click.

The room was dimly lit. Only a lamp in the corner was on. He looked at the girl in the bed, she looked smaller than he remembered her being in the woods. Swamped by pillows and blankets. Her left leg was suspended, in cast from her toes to her thigh. He had been half expecting there to be a lot more machinery in the room. But there was only a drip. Pain relief and saline. The line was in her left arm, her right was in a sling, tight to her body. And there was a small cut above her right eyebrow, held together by stitches.

His hand went instinctively to his own missing right eye. He shuddered.

Erik looked around the room. It was closer to a hotel suite. The décor was bland but not clinical. It had it's own bathroom. A sofa, a table scattered with magazines and a mini fridge. He checked it. _Empty._

The girls name registered in his mind again. Lucy Heartfilia. Her dad was Jude Heartfilia. The man owned the entire railway network across Fiore. Not to mention everything else.  
"No wonder she's got it so cushy." He muttered out loud to himself. Then he winced. The girl could have died. Probably would have had he not been out that particular way. He settled himself on the couch and flipped through one of the less trashy magazines.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Lucy's was awake. Her senses were all off. So she kept her eyes closed. She didn't remember falling asleep. She definitely didn't remember cleaning her room with disinfectant.

_What the hell is my leg doing? Why can't I move my arm? My brain feels like it's been pickled in treacle._

She opened her eyes. And everything came crashing back to her. Almost literally. Her foot slipping. Her heart falling out of her ass. Thinking she'd got a good handle on the rocks above her. Realising she hadn't. The ground coming toward her at break neck speed. Then... nothing. This.

She couldn't move properly. Her leg was itchy. She tried to shuffle it in the harness to scratch it but it just fell out.

"Ah! Shit!" She yelped. Something moved in the shadowed corner of the room. A someone. "Natsu?"

"Uh, no." Came the reply. The figure stretched. And got up, moving into the light. Lucy blinked. He was older than her, but only by a couple of years at most. Spiky red hair framed a tanned face. His right eye was missing, but his left was an intriguing shade of violet.

"Then.. Who are you?" She tried to heave herself into a sitting position, but it was proving hard given that one arm was in a sling, and her leg had slipped the harness. She groaned in frustration as the man came to her side, pressing the call button. She stared at him. He shrugged.

"The doctor told me to call when you woke up." He sat down in the chair closer to the bed.

"Okay, but who are you?" Lucy gave up trying to get comfy and just lay back in the giant pillows until someone could get her leg back up.

"I'm Erik," he said reaching for his phone, and frowning when he turned it on.

"What's wrong?" She'd ask him what happened later, right now he looked like he needed a friend.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a lot later than I thought. I must have fallen asleep." He clicked his screen off, but not before she noticed about 16 missed calls, and several texts.

Lucy wanted to ask if he was okay, but before she could open her mouth, a doctor came in. A young woman with long blue hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia," She smiled broadly as she held the door open for a woman with an obs machine. "I'm Wendy, I'm a resident here. This is Nurse Carla." Wendy gestured to the woman, who was setting the obs machine up next to the bed, hooking it up, before moving to readjust Lucy's leg.

"Whatever happened here, child?" She almost sounded as if she were scolding Lucy, had it not been for the concern in her eyes.

Lucy was sheepish, "I was itchy?" Carla shook her head, tsking as she set about gently putting her leg back in the harness, then refluffing her pillows and settling her back into a seated position. "Ah. That's better, thank you." She smiled.

Wedny was checking Lucy's chart and began to speak as Carla started the obs.

"So, how much do you remember, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Lucy, please call me Lucy." She blushed, stealing a side glance at Erik next to her, who seemed more fascinated with whatever was under his nails than this conversation. "um, not a lot really. I was climbing, I lost my footing, then I was here."

"Okay," Wendy checked something off on the chart, "Do you climb often?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it for years. But I never go on my own. My friend was meant to be there, but he was late." She shot up, wincing. "I have to call Natsu! What time is it?"

"It's after 1am now, Lucy. But we have your bag at the reception, I'll get it when we finish here."

"1am?" Lucy's mouth made a little 'o'

"Yes," Wendy went back to the chart, "Right, I need to explain to you what's happened, the, extent of your injuries, the treatment you've had and will need." She nodded towards Erik, "Do you want some more privacy?"

"It's okay." Lucy nodded for the Doctor to continue.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Doctor Wendy went on to tell Lucy what had happened, how long she was in surgery, how she'd need a wheel chair for a few weeks, then crutches or a walker, and physio. Lucy had teared up when the doctor told her she probably wouldn't be able to climb again for a year at least.

Erik felt bad for her. But he was surprised to realise he was pissed at this Natsu guy. What was more important than making sure his friend was safe? But he felt like a hypocrite. He'd left his house share on campus 15 hours ago. His car was abandoned off the interstate. He had missed calls from everyone.

He decided to text Sorano. She'd let everyone know he was alright.

_**Hey sorry its late. sorry ive not been in touch. crazy day. im @ mag royal hospital. im fine. ill call in the morning and explain.** _

Wendy and Carla left.

And Lucy was still crying. Silently. No huffing sobs. No snot dribbling down her chin. Just fat tears, sliding down her cheeks. Soaking into her hospital gown. And as though she sensed him looking, she wiped her face with her good hand, adjusted her morphine drip, and closed her eyes.

He was still staring even after her breathing had evened out. She was asleep. And she looked peaceful. Her golden hair was framing her face like a halo in one of those old school paintings of saints. Her skin was like porcelain. But the dark circles under her eyes and the broken skin above her eyebrow made her look like a broken doll.

And that pulled at something in his chest.


	3. High There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's friends still have no idea where she is, or what happened. Nor do Erik's. But both their phone's have died and Erik's car is still parked off the interstate.

Erik hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep. But the crick in his neck was real. Someone was rubbing paper together.

No, Lucy was flipping through a magazine.

"Morning sleepy face." She said, without looking up.

"Hm." Erik scrubbed a hand down his face. He stood from the couch and then regarded Lucy, quietly. There was no trace of the damaged girl he'd seen last night. She even looked happy. Then she sighed, looking up from the pages she was scanning.

"You know, you can leave." She looked straight at him. She'd been sat up at some point in the morning, meaning the doctors had already been in.

"Wow." Erik was actually taken aback. "Okay. Bye then." He snatched his jacket off the sofa and strode for the door.

"Wait!" Lucy called after him, he stopped, door handle in his hand.

"What?" He almost growled at her.

"I just mean," She didn't mean to seem ungrateful, "Thank you. Really. You saved my life. Literally. But you don't know me." She really hoped she wasn't coming across like a bitch. "And, you've been here this whole time. You must be exhausted." He hadn't moved. She hung her head and sighed. "Sorry."

Erik shut the door again. "It's okay. You've had a rough couple of days."

"Ha. Yeah." Lucy smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

He sat in the chair next to her bed again. But the silence was weird.

"So-" Erik started at the same time Lucy said "Could you-" they both huffed out an awkward laugh. Erik gestured with his hand for Lucy to continue.

"I was going to ask, could you please go get my back pack from reception? I need to call my friends and they didn't bring it last night."

"Sure. I am actually going to leave though," Erik said, "I need to eat something more substantial than jello and shit coffee. And-" he sniffed his underarm as he headed toward the door again, "-I need a shower."

This time the smile did reach her eyes when she laughed as he closed the door behind him.

It only took a couple of minutes for Erik to return with her bag. She'd pressed the call button because she needed a shower too, and couldn't quite grasp the logistics of doing so when she was so mangled.

He dropped the bag close to her as the nurse came in, with bowls of warm water and towels. But before she could get started, Lucy checked her phone.

"Crap." She dropped her phone on the bed. Erik looked at her in silent question. "It's dead. I don't have my charger."

"Ah. So is mine," Erik explained, "It died last night after I let my friends know I was okay."

After a few minutes of back and forth, Erik decided he would go and sort himself out, and bring her a charger back.

"Natsu and Gray must be so worried." She was almost crying again. "And Erza is going to kill me." She grumbled.

"I'll be back soon." Erik reassured her as he left.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There was a familiar figure leaning against the reception desk, talking quietly but angrily at the woman behind the desk. And another body was lounging in the waiting area, draped over three of the seats.

"Sorano?" Erik was confused. But the white haired girls head snapped up, and she strode across to where Erik had stopped and stood still, slightly dumbfounded.

"Macbeth," She cuffed the lounging boys head as she stalked past him, "Wake up. Erik's here." The sleepy one sat up rubbing his face.

"Oh. Hey man." Macbeth managed around a yawn.

Sorano stopped dead in front of Erik. Arms crossed. Her car keys dangling from one hand.

"Well?" She demanded. Erik just looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "What happened? Reception wouldn't tell us shit." She shot an accusatory look at the woman on the front desk.  
"That's because I'm fine." Erik said walking past Sorano, towards the sliding doors at the entrance.

Sorano was quick on Erik's heels, while Macbeth kept a more leisurely pace behind them as they walked out to Sorano's little blue car. They were all silent as they piled in.  
"I am not starting this car until you tell me what the fuck happened." Sorano let her gaze bore into Erik's soul. The silence was broken by Macbeth's soft snores from the back seat. Sorano sighed. "Seriously, Erik," Her tone was softer, "You vanish after breakfast without telling us, we don't hear from you all day. And then when I finally get something from you; you're at the hospital? You're stressed. I get that. And you keep disappearing, but never for this long. And never with a trip to the hospital!"

"Jesus, Sorano, stop!" Erik nearly yelled. Her acting like an overbearing mother hen was part of the reason he kept going out. "Start the car. I'll tell you."

He explained everything from why he left the previous morning, and most mornings (he was fed up, his thesis was getting him down and he was certain he was about to lose his job.) right up until he left Lucy's room.

"And that's when I bumped into you." 

"Shit," Sorano breathed. "How lucky you were there!"

"Yeah," The turn off onto campus was coming up, but Erik said, "Can you take me to my car?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Erik definitely felt better for having showered. His hair still stuck up every which way no matter what he did, so he left it to dry on his drive back up to the hospital. He'd tried to be as quick as possible, but as soon as he got back to the house, he had Sorano on his ass again about his job. It had been two hours since he left Lucy, so by this point it was a little after midday, but that length of time with no phone and worrying about letting people know you're alive can drag. But he was back at the hospital, that's all that mattered.  
He knocked on her door. She shouted for him to let himself in.

"Hi," Lucy grinned at him. Her drip had been topped up with pain medication. Her honey brown eyes were glazed and her mouth was lazy, but still beaming. Erik shut the door.  
"Hi yourself." He smiled back, "I didn't know what phone you had, so." He emptied the contents of his back pack on her bed. Seven different wires were neatly coiled and cable tied to stop them from tangling.

"Wow," Lucy giggled, "you're super organised." She picked up a couple of different ones before deciding on the right one for her phone, and proceeded to try and plug her phone in.  
Erik watched her struggle for a minute, before feeling guilty about finding it hilarious. "Here," he took it from her, plugged it in and set it on the nightstand to charge.

"Thank you," She smiled at him again. He couldn't help smiling back. It was infectious. "Are you staying for a little while? Or do you need to... be anywhere?"

"I guess I could stay," Erik shrugged, lowering himself into the chair by her bed, once again. He reached into his back pack, and pulled out a pack of cards. "I know your arm is more than a little bit fucked, but reckon you could manage a game? While you wait for your phone?"

Lucy's stare was still a little glassy.

 _Damn, this girl is high._ He couldn't help but smirk at that, though. He'd met the girl 24 hours ago and he didn't know what she was like 100% coherent or sober.

"As long as it's 'go fish'." She beamed again.

Erik rolled his eye, smiling, and shuffled the deck before bringing her food tray between them.

And hour and a half had gone by with them playing. Erik beat Lucy at least 6 times, and the poor girl was so high she forgot what they were playing more than once. Lucy was given a small bowl of soup and a glass of apple juice for her lunch, and since it was the same nurse as yesterday, Erik got another jello cup and more shitty coffee.

Lucy's phone alerted them to it's full battery by pinging rather loudly. She moved to pick it up, but Erik had come around to that side of the bed and passed it to her before winding the charger back up.

"I don't want to turn this back on." She stared at the device in her hand. Erik just stared at her. His one eye asking why. "I know I'm going to have to call people. And Natsu is just..." She blew a breath out between pursed lips, "Natsu. He's going to flip."

Erik nodded, understanding. "You need to let your friends know you're okay though. Well, that you're alive. Ish." Lucy laughed.

"You're right." She turned the phone on. Instantly, it blew up. Text after text after missed call. She had Facebook message's, Instagram direct messages. Any way people could try and get hold of her. Erik was shocked someone hadn't sent a homing pigeon out for her. But he could tell she needed to be alone for the conversations that were about to take place. Lucy noticed Erik leaving as she tried to tap her way to Natsu's number. "Wait! Thank you, Erik. Really. For everything." She looked so sincere, it was almost uncomfortable.

He smiled tightly, and left.


	4. And Then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Erik and Lucy last crossed paths.

Several weeks had passed since Erik last saw Lucy that day in the hospital. Sorano was off his case about disappearing, finally. Macbeth didn't seem to remember the incident at all. Which wasn't shocking given that he was asleep for most of it.

His other housemates, Sawyer and Richard, had been more interested in what Lucy was like. Sawyer kept asking if she was single, and Richard was utterly convinced her and Erik were in love. Erik didn't bother arguing, it would only spur him on and start a fight. But it was pretty much forgotten about.

Until he was on his way to class and saw a familiar blonde in a wheel chair struggling to get up a kerb on campus, trying to hold her books in place with one hand, and control the chair with the other. He chuckled to himself before making his way over to help her up onto the sidewalk.

"You alright there?" He asked, standing beside her.

"Yep, fine. Thanks," She looked at him, adjusting the books on her lap as she said, "Erik? Oh thank god! Hold these." She shoved the books at him.

He grabbed them. "Uh, okay." He watched her right herself onto the path and realised how much better she looked. Her face had normal colouring again. The deep circles under her eyes were gone. The cut on her forehead had faded into a neat scar, though it did cut through her eyebrow. And her arm was out of the sling. "You're looking better." He remarked.

"Thanks," She reached to take her books back.

"It's alright, I'll walk with you." He held his arm out, offering for her to lead the way.

"Okay," She wheeled ahead towards the science buildings.

"Huh," Erik muttered, but Lucy caught it.

"What?"

"I was heading this way anyway." He looked at her books. Astronomy. Sports Science. Biology. This girl was a bigger nerd than him. "I've never seen you in these buildings before. But-"

"I'm an astronomy major." She explained, "But I transferred from Clover, so I could do sports science as well."

"Ah." He strolled to keep pace with her. He didn't mind. He was early anyway, and the day was nice enough, even though it was practically winter. There was a bite in the air but the sky was clear and dry.

They were coming up to a coffee stand, and Erik definitely needed a caffeine boost.

"Want one?" He offered, pointing towards the bored barista.

"Sure, americano, please."

"No frills. I like it." He put the books in the nook of his arm so he could get at his wallet and ordered. Lucy had settled herself next to a low wall, so Erik sat next to her.

"So what about you?" She asked, taking the warm coffee with her frozen hands.

"Me?" Erik asked, setting the books down next to him and sipping his still boiling drink.

"Yeah, what are you studying?" She held both hands around the paper cup as she brought it to her mouth, trying to absorb as much warmth as possible.

"Oh, um. Molecular toxicology. And organic chemistry." He sipped again. He noticed how the combination the cold air and the hot drink made Lucy's cheeks and nose rosy.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Lucy said, looking genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah," He smiled down at his coffee cup, flicking the lid with his thumb. "So, how were your friends after-" he motioned towards her leg, which was still in a cast.

She laughed, "Well, I was right in thinking Natsu would flip his shit. He came straight to the hospital with Gray and Erza-" She caught herself, realising Erik had no idea who these people were, "-sorry, they're my room mates." Erik nodded, waiting for her to finish. She slurped some more coffee, "So yeah, they all come flying up, bursting into my room-" She laughs, a hearty noise, "-and the nurse is trying to drag them out, you remember Carla?" He nodded again, "Her. She had Gray by his shirt but he slipped out of it." She was really laughing now, "So Gray is there, topless. Natsu is hugging me, even though I was like, screaming at him to get off. Erza was giving poor Carla a death glare. And I'm trying to tell her that they're alright. Even though they all looked a bit mental at that point." She wiped tears from her eyes, and downed the rest of her coffee. Erik was laughing too. Even though he hadn't been there, her laughter was infectious.

Erik finished his coffee too, then asked "So, how long did they keep you in for?"

"Not long. About 10 days?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My blood pressure tanked not long after my friends left."

"Shit." Erik's indigo eye widened.

"Mhm. They wanted to run a couple more tests to see if they'd missed some internal bleeding or something. They couldn't find anything. So they chalked it up to infection, gave me some IV antibiotics and when they were happy, they gave me the chair and sent me on my way."

"How nice." Erik rolled his eye.

"Yeah. I have to go back for physio. And-" her breath hitched.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked, genuinely concerned.

Lucy sniffed. "I- Yeah. It's just-"

"Is this about the climbing thing?"

Tears slid down her face. A couple dripped off her chin when she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"It's fine." She looked up and wiped her face, forcing a smile, "I'm fine. I need to get to class." She held her hands out for her books again. And, recognizing her need to be alone, he handed them to her. "See you around, Erik." She waved and wheeled away.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy and Erik managed to bump into each other again after classes. Erik was studying in a coffee shop off campus, when Lucy and a pink haired loud boy came in, laughing. 

_Well, she definitely cheered up a bit._ He thought, taking a bite out of his donut, and returning to his text book and notes. He couldn't concentrate. Everything that usually blurred into white noise was more prominent today. The _whsshhh_ of the steam wand, clinking porcelain cups, hell, he could even hear the dishwasher.

He tried to focus on the music playing overhead. Some generic emo crap from the mid 2000's.

 _Jesus this shop sucks._ But they served good coffee. And it wasn't a Starbucks.

"Oh!" Lucy's voice broke through the audio storm in his head. "It's Erik!" He looked up in time to see both her and the pink haired boy wending their way through their tables. It wasn't a very majestic procession, given that the shop was small and her chair was bulky, but they managed.

"So," the guy leaned on Erik's table, "You're the one who saved Loopy?"

"Loo-what?" Erik nearly snorted, but kept his features cool.

"Good God, Natsu!" Lucy reached up and smacked his arm.

"Hey! Okay. Sorry. Lucy. You're the guy who got Lucy to hospital?" Natsu sat the other side of Erik, making room for Lucy and her chair.

"Yes." Erik replied, curtly.

"Thanks man. We were so worried. " Natsu stuck his hand out, waiting for Erik to shake it. He regarded it with mild discomfort before obliging.

"No problem." Erik was still being short, but polite. Natsu seemed to read the tone, but grinned at them both before excusing himself to the counter.

"Sorry about him," Lucy offered.

"It's okay. Is he always so-"

"Peppy? Yeah that's Natsu." Lucy smiled, watching her friend as he ordered their drinks.

"I was going to say 'annoying' but yeah. Peppy." Erik's lips twitched up in one corner, his eyebrow moving with it, and Lucy couldn't help but watch his mouth.

 _Damnit, Lucy. Keep it in your pants._ She cleared her throat as Natsu made his way back over with their take out cups. "Well, it was nice bumping into you. Again. See you later." She waved at him while Natsu awkwardly maneuvered her chair backwards towards the door.

Erik smirked, shaking his head, and went back to his notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a slow burn. Bear with me. I'm still working this one out.


	5. Sponge Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing her cool, Lucy finds herself in a bar with a familiar face for company.

Lucy was struggling. If she had been lazy before her accident, maybe it wouldn't have been so frustrating to be stuck sat down all day. But, she wasn't. And being unable to do near enough anything by herself was getting to her.

Which had led to her yelling at Erza when she tried to push her chair out of the elevator, towards their apartment.

"Jeez, Erza! I can do it myself!" She snapped. "I'm going back out." She pressed the ground floor button on the panel, and the doors shut on Erza's hurt face. And now she was reliving that moment in a badly lit bar. Even her cocktail wasn't cheering her up. Her appetite had wavered with the shame she felt for making her friend feel shitty. She rested her head on the cool table and closed her eyes.

Her stupid lack of patience had done this. She'd wanted to scale that cliff face from the first time Natsu brought her along that trail. He'd said he'd come back and do it with her. They'd set the day and he was late. But she did it anyway. "Stupid." She muttered to herself. Softly banging her head against the wood of the table.

A familiar voice snapped her out of her inner monologue.

"Hey, aren't you damaged enough without adding a concussion to it?" 

Lucy squeaked and jumped. About as well as a person confined to a wheel chair could jump. Erik just laughed at her, pulling out the chair opposite her and put his chin in his hand.

"I'm sulking." She pouted, crossing her arms on the table in front of her.

"I can see that." Erik smiled that half smirk again.

"Why are you here?" Lucy tried to distract herself from his mouth.

He looked over his shoulder toward the bar, where a white haired girl and a scrawny boy wearing eyeliner waved at them. Well, the girl saluted, the boy rolled his wrist lazily. Erik and Lucy both raised their glasses in response.

"I'm here," Erik prodded the table, "though, because you were banging your head on the table."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I've had a shit day. A shit few days. Fuck, a shit month."

"Jeez, blondie, you kiss your daddy with that mouth?" Erik laughed. His cheeks were tinged red. He was drunk. Or at least tipsy.

"Ha. I should be getting back to my apartment. My friends will be worried." Lucy looked around trying to figure a route out. Thankfully, she'd picked a table close enough to the door. She started to push herself back as Erik knocked his drink back and got up, moving to her side. "What are you doing?" She eyed him.

"Walking you home." He shouldered into his jacket, waving goodbye at his friends.

"I am capable of doing this myself you know." The simmering heat of her earlier rage crawled slowly up her spine, boiling, threatening to spill poisonous words through her teeth.  
"I don't doubt that, sugar. I'm not letting you go through town on your own at-" he checked his watch, "-20 past eleven at night. Wheelchair or no." He walked past her and held the door as she quietly wheeled herself out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The cold air was a smack in Erik's whiskey warmed face. Sobering him up enough that his head no longer felt fuzzy and heavy, but his hands and legs did. He shook his head. Willing words out of his mouth.

"Come on then, blondie." He had to stride to keep pace with Lucy's almost furious speed. It didn't help that they were on a slight decline back towards the main college dorms.

"Come on then what." She glanced sideway at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He was huffing his breaths now. Each exhale clouding in front of him. He wished he brought a scarf. His ears were cold.

"I already did."

"Yeah, shit month. I was there at the beginning, remember?" He watched her as she contemplated her response.

"There's a lot going on. And my friends want to help. But... I don't know. They're trying to hard and it's getting to a point where it's overwhelming. They're treating me like an invalid."

Erik barked a laugh.

"What?" Lucy scowled up at him.

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you _are_ an invalid." He pointed at her cast.

Lucy harrumphed. "Yeah, okay. But they don't have to act like I'm some-" she waved her hand, like she was trying to conjure the word she wanted, "-some... infant!"

"Have you considered that they might be, I dont know, _worried_ about you? I mean, you did nearly die." They had slowed down now, the fast pace had sharpened the alcohol soaked edges of his vision.

"That's not the point." She pouted.

"That is definitely the point." Erik retorted.

Lucy sighed. "You're right. And I know you are. I just want Erza to stop following me everywhere."

"Even the bathroom?" Erik was kidding, but the look on Lucy's face made him stop walking, "Seriously?"

Lucy had stopped too, swinging her chair around to face Erik.

"She tried to give me a sponge bath this morning." Lucy deadpanned.

Erik burst out laughing. And Lucy couldn't help but join in. The whole thing was ridiculous.

"Listen," Lucy said when they'd calmed down, "take my number. I need more friends like you."

"You mean who save your life?" Erik responded, handing his phone to Lucy.

"You're never going to not lord that over me, are you?" She replied, typing her number.

Erik just grinned by way of an answer.


	6. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's getting her cast off, and Erza reminds her of why she came to Magnolia.

Lucy was getting her cast off. She couldn't believe it had been two months since her accident. She had very briefly considered asking Erik to go with her, but they weren't exactly best friends, she wouldn't be able to cope with him being there as a doctor pealed sweaty plaster from her yeti leg.

She actively shuddered at the thought. But she needed someone to be there to help her get home, since she'd still need there chair until her physio took effect.

So here she was, knocking on Erza's door. She was nervous. After snapping at her friend, Lucy had apologised, but things were still tense. Lucy could tell when Erza was resisting the urge to help her, but she still did it. In her own quiet ways. Complaining about "back pain" for a few days before buying a shower chair, "accidentally" leaving the cereal and milk on the counter when she was finished. Buying an industrial sized roll of saran wrap. That one made Lucy gigglesnort when she saw it, but it _did_ make showering much, much easier. Lucy appreciated it. But in the week or so since Lucy's apology, they'd hardly talked. Erza had holed herself in her room with her Medieval History coursework. Coming out only to let her boyfriend, Jelall, in. Or to eat.

She had just lifted her hand when the door flew open, and Erza appeared.

Lucy swallowed. "Hi, Erza."

"Hello." The redhead said as she swept past her friend, towards their kichenette/living space. Lucy followed.

"I was, um," Lucy's lips had gone very dry, she licked them before continuing, "wondering if you could take me to the hospital?" She and Erza had been friends for years. And they had been so excited when Lucy announced her plans to transfer to Magnolia University. And sure, they'd had spats in the few months since she moved in. About Plue, Lucy's dog, jumping on Erza, or spreading rubbish around their apartment. But there had never been an awkward air, like there was now.

"So," Erza dropped onto the plush grey sofa, absently scratching Plue's head, "Now you _want_ my help?" She looked Lucy dead in the eye, daring her.

 _Ah. Here we go._ Lucy thought her friends acceptance of her apology had been too easy. And now she sensed her fiery haired friends true temper.

"I never said I didn't _want_ your help, Erza." Lucy sighed. She really didn't want a fight.

"Hm." Erza dropped her gaze to the dog. "Sure seemed that way."

"Come on! You have to know how hard this has been for me!" Lucy could feel the tears coming, that lump rising in her throat.

"I do Lucy. Of course I do." It was Erza's turn to sigh. "It's been hard for me too. Seeing you moping around these past couple of months. Unable to go anywhere. Not seeing anyone." Erza's eyes were lined with silver, if she cried, Lucy would too. "And just seeing your climbing stuff," her words were choked, "your wrecked gear. It's a horrific reminder." One tear escaped, wiped away before it could reach Erza's chin.

"I didn't even think." Lucy near whispered.

"Of course you didn't," heat had returned to Erza's voice, but was quickly dampened, "why would you? Why would I say anything? Or the others? What purpose would it serve, to make you feel guilty for something you didn't mean to do? I just wanted to make things easier for you." The tears were gone, her words were edged, but not angry. Just hurt. Frustrated.

"I know." Lucy was still quiet. Hanging her head slightly, shamed by not realising she wasn't the only person her accident had affected. She looked at Erza again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just-" she gripped the armrests on her chair "-just, so used to being independent. It's hard to recognise when to ask for help. And when you just did things without asking me, it was unbearable." Even arguing like this with her best friend, Lucy managed to keep her cool. She fought against the burning behind her eyes.

"I should have asked if you needed my help. So, I'm sorry, too." Erza got up from the couch, much to the little white dog's dismay, and hugged her friend.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy absolutely did not miss the overly clean smell of hospitals. Disinfectant singed her nostril hairs. She and Erza had been sat here, flipping through the same three magazines for well over an hour. Her appointment had been pushed back due to whatever reason. Like she wasn't tense enough about getting her cast off, now she had to wait longer.

"Tell me about this Erik, then." Erza asked abruptly, throwing her magazine on the small table next to her.

"There's nothing to tell." Lucy replied. Erza fixed her with a stare that said _'yeah, alright then. Try again.'_ Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay, so he saved my life. Got me a charger and walked my home from the bar that night our fight started. I haven't even spoken to him since."

"Didn't you get his number?" Erza pulled her legs underneath her on the couch.

"No." Lucy huffed, "I gave him mine."

"Do you liiiike him?" Erza waggled her eyebrows in a very un-Erza fashion.

"That's creepy. Stop. And no. He's a nice guy, but I've only just broken up with Bix." Her voice waivered, but she'd been upset enough for one day, and willed the sadness away.  
Bickslow had been Lucy's first real love, they had met in high school. He'd been a real jerk when they first met, he'd hung out with the school's star QB, Laxus. And of course, the queen bee, Evergreen. The final instalment in the group was Freed. Total bookworm, but quick witted and kind of cruel. By 11th grade, everyone had calmed down. Cliques had merged. Cana, one of Lucy's other best friends, had ended up going out with Freed, and Mirajane, the fourth in Lucy's inner circle, ended up dating Laxus. While her brother, Elfman, was with Evergreen. It made sense that Lucy start seeing Bickslow.

Erza was the only girl she knew that dated someone from another school, and even then, she didn't even meet Jelall until 12th grade. She was too fixated on her studies. Still, she mediated when Lucy was crying on the phone, yet another Friday night where Bix would rather get stoned with his friends than go out with her. "What do you expect?" She'd scoff, "He's a seventeen year old boy." Not that it excused how he made her feel, but Lucy understood to an extent.

The summer after high school, he settled down. He'd passed all of his classes with minimum effort, and got a place doing psychology and sociology at Clover U. The same college Lucy was going to.

"Isn't that great babe?! We get to go to school together!" He picked her up and span her, and she laughed.

"That's amazing! Well done." She smiled down and kissed him.

And it had been great. Until the day she got back to their apartment early after a lecture was cancelled. She hadn't announced her arrival, because she noticed a flowery shirt that wasn't hers on the floor. Then boots. And there was banging coming from the bedroom. Lucy toed out of her shoes by the door, softly shutting the door. She crept to the bedroom door and had to hold her mouth to stop herself screaming when she saw who was in there. A girl from his soc class. She couldn't remember her name, but had seen pictures from his class nights out.

She crept back out and waited at Cana's until he texted her.

_**hey babe, hope your lecture wasnt shit. heading to class now myself. enjoy your climb, see you later. love you.** _

Then the sobs came. Wracking her almost painfully while Cana held her. When she had calmed down, Cana took her home, and helped her pack. She took all of her things, Cana had a flatbed truck so it was easy enough getting the sofa and bed to her storage locker.

She enrolled for the transfer the same day, and stayed on Cana's couch until the semester finished the next week, missing her classes in favour of binging netflix and ignoring her phone. Except to send Bickslow a picture of the panties that had been so carelessly left outside their bedroom that day.

_**Oh.** _

Was his only reply.

But now, well, even considering her predicament, she was doing better. But it still pulled at her heart when she thought about him.

"Ah yes," Erza considered, "That prick."

"Erza!" Lucy was shocked to hear her friend swear. But she had no time to respond, because the nurse had come to take Lucy to finally have her cast off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"My leg is really gross." Lucy grumbled, stroking the downy hairs on her thigh.

"Yes, but at least now you can shower properly." Erza laughed from behind the steering wheel.

The drive home was long. An accident had happened on the freeway and backed the traffic all the way up past the hospital. Lucy was playing Candy Crush with her headphones in (Erza was on her hands free to Jelall explaining why she was running late and Shinedown were infinitely better than the lovey noises they were about to make) when her phone buzzed.

She didn't recognise the number. _Erik._ Her stomach flipped.

_**hey Loooooopy** _

Lucy rolled her eyes, she was going to kill Natsu for using his nickname in front of other people. She continued reading.

_**free this weekend? exihibit about stars @ museum. sorano got tickets but doesnt want them.** _

Her heart did something weird. She was panicked. Was he asking her out? Another one buzzed through.

_**macbeth and sawyer are going aswell.** _

She let out a breath. "Oh, thank Christ."

"What?" Erza's phone call had finished, and Lucy hadn't even noticed her music stop playing.

"Erik asked me to hang out this weekend. But it's not a date. Thank Christ." She reiterated.

Traffic had started to slowly crawl back towards a normal speed. By the time Lucy had explained the texts to Erza, they were back on campus.

"Fair enough." She said, parking infront of their building. "I'm not seeing Jelall tonight if you want to get Natsu and Gray around for a drink?"

"That actually sounds awesome," Lucy agreed, as Erza got out to get Lucy's chair from the trunk. "I haven't seen them in about 2 weeks." Lucy slid out of her seat, into the wheelchair, and let Erza push her into their dorm.


	7. Introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's a little bit worse for wear when Erik shows up, but perks up when she realises he's taking her to see the stars.

A couple of drinks turned into a near full blown party. Natsu had brought Gajeel and Levy, friends from one of his extra curriculars, Lucy wasn't sure which one. Gray had brought Lyon and Juvia, from his Skate team. And before long, half their floor was in their apartment, spilling into the hallway. When Lucy finally took notice of the clock, it was 3am and they'd exhausted every drinking game they could think of. And drained all of their liquor.

They all passed out where they fell. Music still playing from Lucy's bluetooth speaker.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Erik picked his way through the carnage. Stepped carefully over bodies, trying not to smash bottles, or skulls, under his boots. He couldn't picture this being something Lucy was involved in, but it was definitely the right way to her apartment.

She had texted him the previous day, telling him which one was hers, saying to pick her up whenever he was ready to go.

 _As far as parties go, this looked pretty wild._ Erik thought as he got closer to the source of the music he could hear.

The tune was vague, but became clearer as he approached the apartment. Lucy's apartment. He smiled in approval. _Blondie knows how to throw a rager._ He knocked on the door and it slowly swung inwards. The song was obvious now. It was Shake it Off by Taylor Swift, he made a disgusted face, but walked in. He counted the bodies strewn around the room, at least eight, that he could see. Lucy's place could rival a frat house.

He checked the time. Half eleven, it wasn't exactly early.

A blonde mop of hair moved on the sofa, from under a fluffy pink blanket.

"Oh, Shit!" It was Lucy. Her phone was in her hand, displaying the time. She tried to get up so fast she fell off the couch.

Erik laughed out loud as he went over to get her up and untangled from the comforter. He narrowly avoided standing on Natsu and a half naked emo kid.

"Erik?" Lucy was red eyed. Definitely hungover. "Ohhhh. It's Saturday." Erik hooked his arm under her shoulders and hoisted her back onto the couch.

"Yes it is," He sat next to her, "Oh hey, you got your cast off."

Lucy stretched her leg out in front of her tentatively, thanking every deity she could think of that she'd opted for long pyjama pants rather than her usual short shorts last night.

She hadn't had a chance to shave her leg yet.

"Yeah, it feels better. I still can't walk though." She smiled, albeit sadly.

"When do you start physio?" He leaned back.

"Monday. Hoping to be on crutches after a couple sessions." She wriggled her toes in front of her. Her hands were braced either side of her legs on the couch. "Right. I'm getting a shower, then we can go." She went to get off the couch, before asking, "Could you, erm-" She blushed "-help me?"

Erik huffed out a small laugh. "Sure." He held her by her wrists as she pulled herself up. Then guided her as she hopped through the apartment, gracefully dodging the people still sleeping on the floor, and into the bathroom.

"I can take it from here." She grinned at him, shutting the door.

He opted to wait out front by his car, not wanting to be there when everyone woke up. He'd met Natsu, but no one else. And finding a stranger in your apartment when you're extremely hungover, he assumed, was probably not a fun way to wake up.

He wasn't waiting very long at all. Lucy came out (in her chair and with the help of the still very sleepy emo boy) with her hair wet but thrown up into a messy bun. She waved goodbye to her _still_ shirtless friend, and made her way over to the car.

Once she was situated in the front seat, and her chair was folded away in the trunk, Erik introduced her to the two people in the back seat.

"The one with the blonde fauxhawk is Sawyer," Sawyer winked at her, Lucy did a small wave, "And sleeping beauty there," He pointed at the goth looking one Lucy saw at the bar, "is Macbeth."

"Not asleep." Macbeth said.

"Sure you're not." Erik said more to himself, turning the key and putting the car in gear.

About ten minutes into the drive, Sawyer leaned forward between the two front seats and said to Lucy, "You know, you're lucky you're leg's not in a cage."

"What?" Lucy was visibly blindsided by this, and couldn't form a decent response. "I j- What?"

"From the break, I mean. You're lucky it was a clean break." Sawyer made a noise as Erik reached and pushed him back into his own seat.

"Shut up, man." Erik glanced sideways at Lucy, checking her reaction. _Why are my friends all dumbasses?_

"To be fair," Lucy intercepted, "he's right. The way I fell, my tibia should have been shrapnel." She'd only seen the scar briefly after having the cast off. There was still slight bruising, but the wounds themselves were healing nicely. It was depressing enough, how long she was stuck in the cast, and still had left in the chair, but she'd be walking again in no time. She couldn't imagine her life had she needed a cage too.

The next few minutes were weirdly silent. Erik put the radio on to fill the dead air. Lucy recognised the song as Hunger Strike by Temple of the Dog, and said as much to Erik.  
"Nice, blondie. I assume your music taste isn't entirely awful then?"

"My music taste isn't awful at all, thank you very much." She crossed her arms.

"Ha." Erik laughed, dryly. "Okay then, Swifty." He kept his eyes on the road, but smirked.

"What does that even mean?" Lucy laughed back.

Erik told her about him walking into her apartment, music still playing from the night before.

"That wasn't even my music," she bit back a laugh, "and, I'm not the one who knows what Taylor Swift fans are called."

"She has you there." Macbeth muttered from the back.

"Pipe down, Gerard Way." Erik snapped, still smirking. Lucy giggled, Macbeth just stuck his tongue out; eyes still closed. "Okay then," he turned the conversation back to Lucy, "What _is_ your music?"

She reached for the aux cord plugged into the car radio and set up her play list. By the end of the drive, Erik was left more than a little impressed. She had everything from The Beatles to Avicii, Alice in Chains to Barns Courtney. Pop Punk to Heavy Metal to Grunge to Chart Hits.

They pulled up to the museum, and Lucy took the cable out of her phone as Erik climbed out, standing by the door.

He nodded, an impressed smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "That was... eclectic." He slammed the door and got her chair while Macbeth and Sawyer stretched. It had only been about 40 minutes, but they'd waited in the car while she got ready.

Lucy felt oddly proud of herself. Almost validated by Erik's approval of her music taste. But she shook herself out of it and got out of the car.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The museum was quiet. Which was weird given that it was a Saturday. Their footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as they made their way towards the information desk situated in the centre of a cavernous entry hall. The wheels on Lucy's chair squeaked as they came to a stop.

Erik was speaking to the guide about the exhibition, and Lucy took in where she was. Even though she grew up close to here, she'd never managed to make it to the museum. Her father was very protective after her mother died. She was kept in the konzern the majority of the time, home schooled with no friends to play with, until she convinced her dad she needed to go to a normal high school. And by some miracle, he agreed.

 _And look where that got you. Single and broken._ She winced at her train of thought and distracted herself with looking at the immediate attractions.

Directly above them was a massive pterodactyl skeleton, suspended in an eternal posthumous flight to nowhere. Behind the desk, she could see a taxidermied spider crab that, if she was honest with herself, terrified the shit out of her. Nothing with that many legs had any business being nearly 2 meters long.

"Do your arms not get tired?" Macbeth's sleepy voice brought Lucy back, "Pushing the chair all the time I mean." He yawned, stretching, his too short shirt riding up slightly to reveal milky white abs.

Lucy hoped she hadn't been staring and looked at his face, "I guess I'm used to it?" Macbeth's eyebrow quirked in question. "I mean, I've been rock climbing since I was a kid, my upper body strength is unreal." She shrugged.

Erik had gleaned as much information as he could from the receptionist and turned around to see Lucy and Macbeth talking. "Where's Sawyer?" He asked, his eyes roaming to immediate area, both Macbeth and Lucy had there hands up in the universal _I dunno_ pose. "Goddamn it. Why does he have to race off everywhere we go?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Macbeth mock chastised as he strode towards the inside of the museum proper.

"I know, I know." Erik mumbled, turning to follow.

"Wait," Lucy chuckled, and Erik slowed down, "what? Where is Sawyer?" She guided her chair easily next to Erik, who kept his pace steady so she could keep up.  
They were headed for the museum cafe, and Erik said "Can't say for certain, but more than likely-"

"-chasing tail." Macbeth finished, leaning against the wooden frame that served as an entrance to the cafe. His arms were crossed but he nodded in the direction of their missing friend. Lucy followed his stare and gigglesnorted.

Sawyer was indeed flirting shamelessly with a barista. Erik Facepalmed. Macbeth had a smug grin plastered on his face. And when Erik looked at her, Lucy was reading the menu board.

"Hungry?" Erik asked, heading to the counter.

"Always." Lucy replied, beaming.


	8. Sky Full Of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exhibit is awe inspiring. Time passes and Lucy is surprised by a ghost from her past.

Erik cuffed Sawyer on the back of the head as he approached the counter to order.

They ate their food quickly and made their way to the exhibit. It was on the third floor, but the elevator only had enough room for a wheelchair and one other person. Erik practically growled when Sawyer winked at Lucy and offered to ride up with her. Lucy had said she didn't mind going on her own, but Erik insisted, incase there was a problem.  
The ride up was quiet and cramped. Lucy was almost grateful for Macbeth and Sawyer's immediate presence when they exited, especially since they were out of breath, Lucy killed the silence by asking, "Did you guys run up here?"

"Yeah," Sawyer grinned, "Three flights of stairs. I won."

"It wasn't a race," Macbeth wheezed.

"Oh yeah?" Sawyer said, as they headed towards the entrance of the exhibition, "Then why'd you book it when I said 'loser buys dinner?"

"Because I'm poor?" Macbeth was slowly getting his breath back.

Erik was grumbling about his friends being dumbasses but Lucy had stopped paying attention the second they entered the first hallway. The space was dark save for lights glittering in the walls.

"That's Aquarius," She whispered as she wheeled along the first wall, fingers tracing faint patterns in the lights, "and Delphinus," Her eyes moved up to the ceiling, "And Vulpecula! They're constellations." Her eyes were sparkling. Erik and the other just gawked at her. "What? I'm an astronomy major." She shrugged.

The rest of the exhibit was incredible, Erik had to admit. One room was an ever changing display of galaxies from millions of light years away, projected on the walls, and reflected on their skin. Another showed the life cycle of a star around them. Exploding and imploding, bursts of colour so bright he couldn't tell if the room was white or if he'd gone blind.  
He couldn't help but steal glances of Lucy when she wasn't looking. He definitely wouldn't have seen the look of pure joy and unadulterated awe on Sorano's face, that was for sure.  
On their way out, Lucy pointed out more constellations on the opposite wall, Canis Major, Pyxis, Crux. Even given what she studied, he was amazed by her knowledge.

"I've always loved the shy, especially at night." She explained in the car on their way back, "It's endless. So much bigger than us, you know? There's always more to find. And it's beautiful." She sighed and leaned her head on the window, watching the world fly by. It was mostly fields, where farmers grew corn or grazed cows. But Lucy stayed like that, in contented silence the whole way back.

As promised, by Sawyer, they stopped for dinner. Lucy continued her gushing while they ate their roadside tacos. Erik rolled his eye playfully and she smacked his arm. Sawyer and Macbeth shared a _look_ that Erik caught and narrowed his eye at them for.

After saying her goodbyes at the entrance of her dorm building, Natsu came down to help her back in, and the three of them left for their own house.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Erik found himself really enjoying Lucy's company. She was killer at Mario Kart but he didn't mind her winning. He took her to physio when Erza couldn't and met her between classes for coffee.

"How was class?" She asked him one afternoon, hobbling over to their now usual bench outside the science block, on crutches, sitting as he slid a coffee to her.

"Oh, you know." He waved a dismissive hand, sipping his own drink. "We're doing drug metabolism and it's interesting, I guess. You?"

"They were trying to get people to sign up to cosmology and astrology." She rolled her eyes dramatically. Erik widened his from behind his cup in question. "You know, horoscopes and shit. I read mine for a laugh but they're so vague." She laughed, "'Today you will wake up and take a piss.' Well done, Vogue." Erik laughed at that.

In the lead up to the holidays, the campus was decked out in fairy lights and tinsel. And despite the fact he hated this time of year, Erik was in good spirits.

"This girl is having some weird affect on you, Cobra." Sorano said to him one day in their kitchen. Her old nickname for him brought memories back.

The five of them had been friends since before he could remember. They'd grown up together, all orphaned and then fostered together by the same guy. It wasn't that they'd had a shitty childhood, just a lonely one. Even with eachother. Their relationships with eachother were more sibling than friendships, so when they fought it was brutal. Sorano took it all the hardest, being both the youngest and the only girl. She and Erik were the closest. She'd had an obsession with religion and praying, earning her the nickname _Angel_ and he was always messing around with snakes he found in the woodland surrounding their home. It was like they were drawn to him. And he was endlessly fascinated by them. It was actually seeing a squirrel being bitten by a coral snake and freaking out that led him to studying Molecular Toxicology, as well as being how he earned his nickname.

The others' nicknames were more simple. Sawyer had ADHD and could not keep still, so he was forever known as _Racer_. Macbeth was always asleep, so he was dubbed _Midnight._ Richard got his later in life, discovering a gift with gambling and money as a teenager that landed him with _Hoteye._ Of course, he wasn't about that life anymore, he was a bit of a hippie who preached love and happiness, but the name stuck.

"She is not." He said, ripping a chunk of toast off with his teeth.

"Okay." Sorano smiled, returning to her book.

"Shut up." He said, swallowing, "She's actually a decent friend." The _unlike you_ was inferred by the mirthful look he gave her as he left the kitchen and headed out to his car.

He spotted Lucy in their usual spot with Natsu and the emo boy, who's name he had learned was Gray. He took a spot opposite them.

"Hi." He grunted.

"Hi yourself, moodyass." Lucy smiled, poking Erik in the arm. He waved her off as though her finger were a mosquito and they were not in the dead of winter. "Anyway," she started, "I was finalising my plans for the holidays. What are you doing?"

"What? For Christmas?" Erik asked.

"Yes." Lucy blinked at him.

"I mean, Angel usually cooks and Midnight buys a fuck ton of liquor, but that's about it." Sorano's use of his old nickname triggered something in him, he'd used theirs without realising and the others just stared at him like he was made of cheese. "Sorano and Macbeth." He clarified.

"Oh." They said collectively, as though it made sense.

Lucy continued, "Well, I can finally drive again." Natsu and Gray both whooped, and Erik realised her crutches were nowhere to be seen. It'd been over three months since he'd found her lying in that clearing. The only evidence being the scar above her eyebrow, that she managed to cover with makeup. Even the bite it had taken out of her eyebrow was expertly shaded to look like nothing was missing. He was sure that when summer came, he'd see the scars on her legs, the one from the original break, and the ones from her surgery. It was a miracle she'd survived, even more amazing that she'd recovered so quickly.

They had spoken, very briefly, about her rock climbing. About how she got into it as a kid, apparently she was a 'very active' child, and would create imaginary adventures in their rockeries (she'd had to explain a rockery to him, she was the kind of rich you only saw in movies) and her father had a climbing gym built for her, with the best instructors he could find. It was how her and Natsu had become friends, after she'd joined a public gym during high school. It was her escape from everything. She could unplug and appreciate nature from view points most people would never get. her and Natsu had gone on camping trips out on mountain faces in suspended tents, getting as close to the stars as humanly possible. At least from this planet.

"That's cool, Blondie." Erik beamed at her.

"It is!" She was more animated than he'd ever seen her. Her smile made her face glow. "So, I'm heading home for a few days to see my dad. Then going to stay with Cana until school opens again." Natsu groaned at the mention of Cana's name.

Erik briefly remembered Lucy explaining her friends from school.

"That's the sorority girl who went to Clover, right?" Erik asked.

"The very same." Lucy said.

"Isn't Bix at Clover?" Gray inquired.

Lucy's face fell. This was a name Erik didn't recognise from their conversations. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping he'll have fucked off for the holidays." Scorn. That's what her face told him. He could read the hurt in her eyes and the anger in the line of her mouth. A muscle feathered in her tightened jaw briefly before she returned to a falsified version of the happy-go-lucky girl he'd seen moments before.

"Anyway," she clapped her hands, "I have to pack!"

"Don't you have a class now?" Erik quizzed her as Natsu and Gray hugged her good bye and waved over their shoulders.

"Last day of the semester," She explained, lining up at the coffee cart, "fairly certain Dr Makorov has already boarded a flight to somewhere warm."

Erik shrugged. She was probably right. His lecture was cancelled too. Half his class had already left campus. He sensed Lucy go dead still to his left then turn to face him.  
"What?" He could almost feel her anxiety.

"Don't look." He went to turn and she grabbed his arm, "Jesus, I said do not look."

"At what, you crazy person?" He was confused.

"My ex boyfriend is currently walking past the science block." She said super quietly.

"I-" _ex boyfriend?_ "-what?" He repeated. And she walked off. As calmly as she could manage given that she still had a limp. He still didn't look, but he followed her anyway, and didn't question it when she got into his car and asked him to just drive.


	9. Blind Boys Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds herself in a predicament she doesn't know how to get out of, until someone shows up to rescue her.

He didn't know where to take her, so they went to her apartment, Erza was out with her boyfriend, so only Plue was there to greet them. Lucy had been silent since they left the coffee cart.

She flopped onto the couch, and instantly curled herself up into her hoody. Knees tucked to her chest, arms wrapped around her self. Her eyes were hollow and Erik was genuinely concerned.

She sighed and explained. How they'd met in school, and had been together a couple of years when she found him cheating on her. She'd had no contact with him since she'd sent him a picture of the other girls underwear. He felt his own jaw clench. _What kind of bast-_

"So why is he here now?" By this point she was sniffling.

Erik sat next to her, not really knowing what to say. She rested her head on his shoulder, still snuffling. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her hoodie.

"That's gross," Erik laughed.

She shoved him, "Shut up." He moved back and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against him again. "Want to watch a film?"

"Sure. Which one?" He leaned back, adjusting himself so they'd both be more comfortable.

"I'm feeling vampires." She pushed off the couch, using his leg.

"Kinky." He muttered as she squatted in front of her DVD collection.

"And you call me gross." She said without turning around. She'd picked one but wouldn't let him see what it was. Settling back on the couch, next to Erik, but not against him, she pressed play.

He'd prepared himself for the opening sequence of Twilight, or the dirty beat of Bad Things from the True Blood series, but instead the screen was dark. Water reflected moonlight and a drum started. Then a chorus.

"Lost Boys?" He could feel the grin tugging at his lips.

"Obviously." She said, getting up to turn the light off. "Now shush." She whispered, pressing a finger against her plump lips. And once again got herself comfy on the sofa.

By the time the credits were rolling, Lucy was pressed up against him again. Even though it was her favourite film, the scene in the cave always scared her. Erik put his arm around her and laughed while she hid. And she stayed there, buried in the crook of his arm. Even after the film, when they just talked. About the film, about why she loved it.

"I can't help it. I'm a sucker for a bad boy in biker boots and messy hair." She grinned, twining her fingers in his where they draped over her shoulder. She turned her head to face him.

Erik licked his lips. And tilted his head, leaning towards her. And-

The door banged open. The light flickered on and they sprung apart.

"Lucy!" Erza, Gray and Natsu all yelled into the apartment.

"Jesus shit, guys! What?!" Lucy near screamed. Erik sighed.

The boys were out of breath but Erza seemed unfazed, if a little disappointed by them for being winded.

"Bickslow is here." She announced. "Cana called me. Apparently she got drunk-" Lucy snorted "-and gave in when he asked where you went."

"I know." They stared at her. "I mean, I didn't know about Cana. But I'm not shocked. At all. But I saw Bix by the science block earlier. I panicked and actually ran away."

"You saw him?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. And I don't want to again." She folded her legs under her on the couch as Erik got and picked his jacket up from where he'd dropped it on the arm of the sofa. "You don't have to leave." Lucy said to him, then turned to Erza, "If you see him, tell him to stay away from me."

Erza took that as a dismissal and herded Gray and Natsu into the hallway while they protested.

"Ugh." Lucy grumbled as Erik sat down again. She huffed an awkward laugh and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Erik smiled, then checked his phone.

"I do actually have to go." He gave Lucy an awkward hug and saw himself out. Once in the hallway he let out a long breath and sagged his shoulders, leaning his head against the door. _I fucking hate when Sorano is right._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
By the next afternoon, Lucy had decided not to let the fear of seeing her ex keep her from going home. If anything, him being in Magnolia made going to Clover easier. She was putting her suitcase in the trunk of her car and finishing up a phone call with her dad when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Shit!" She jumped almost dropping her phone. But her breath left her body when she looked up, straight into the emerald eyes of Bickslow. She straightened. She was better than this. She'd nearly died for gods sake. "What do you want?" She slammed the trunk.

"Nice to see you too." He smiled, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He hadn't changed. Not really. Still charming. Still drop dead gorgeous. He'd toned up more, his arms were huge. She found herself wanting to hug him. _No._ She shook the thought from her brain. She put her hands on her hips.

"I have somewhere to be, so if you don't mind." She went to walk past him, but he put his arm out, stopping her. She blew out a breath. "Move, Bickslow."

He frowned. "Aw, come on, baby." He grinned again, holding his arms out for a hug. She just stared at him. His arms dropped and he scrubbed the back of his head. His fingers moving through his blue mohawk. He sighed, heavily. "I'm sorry."

"Oh well in that case..." Lucy muttered.

"I'm serious." He said, straightening.

"Me too. Now move." Lucy made to walk around him, but he braced his hand on the roof of her car, boxing her in. She looked up at him again, "Bix-"

"I said I was sorry, baby." He was trying to look sincere but the smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and the way he was towering over her, just made him sinister.

"And I've said I don't want to see you again. Now leave." Her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew he could have a mean streak, got into fights at school, in bars, in shops. He'd been an asshole to her when they first met, ripped the piss out of her for being _an airhead cheerleader_. But he'd never been physically aggressive toward her specifically. He stared at her. The seconds dragged. It was a game of chicken, whoever looked away first lost.

Something in her chest stuttered. Her bravado faltered and her gaze slipped. Bickslow licked his lips, and tilted her chin up to face him again. She was lost in his eyes. Drowning in aquamarine. But a voice broke through the spell.

"Lucy," It was firm but relieved, "there you are." Lucy looked behind Bickslow. Erik. Her stomach lurched. Bickslow dropped his hand from her face, and turned to face the person who interrupted them. Erik swiftly sidestepped him, and slung his arm around Lucy. She instantly found her confidence again. Shaking her hair out of her face, she stared Bix down.  
"Who's this then?" He smirked, his eyes sizing Erik up.

Erik pulled Lucy closer, pressed a kiss to the side of her head, stuck his hand out and introduced himself with a wicked grin, violet eye narrowed. Lucy watched as Bickslows gaze went between them, Erik's arm around her, she leaned into him. Bickslow scowled.

"Cobra." He smirked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy was still shaking. Erik put his coat around her. And she let the sounds of the coffee shop wash over her. Sorano pressed a hot chocolate into her hands. Erza was silently raging. Natsu, was less silent.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" He growled, pacing by their table.

"No you're not, hot head." Erik told him, grabbing his arm, "Sit down." He turned back to Lucy, "He's gone, Lucy. Okay?"

She nodded. How had she survived that fall, but one shitty conversation with Bickslow rendered her a giant ball of jello.

"I'm taking her home." Erza said. Jelall stood to leave and accompany them but Lucy started speaking.

"No, it's okay." She finally looked at her friends. "I interrupted your night out." They had been out most of the day together, unaware of what had happened until Erik called Gray explaining the situation, and bringing Lucy to the bar they were drinking in before they went their separate ways for the holidays. But as soon as they saw her, they took her straight to her favourite coffee shop. She stood, holding Erik's coat out to him, smiling tightly. "I'm just going to go home and sleep. I'll go see my dad in the morning." And before any of them could object, she had swiftly manouvered out of the bar, and into the street.

She was halfway across the quad, shivering given that she'd only been wearing a hoodie, when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She panicked and froze.

"Hey," they said, "It's only me."

"Erik." Her voice cracked. His chest hurt. She turned to face him. Her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill at any moment. He closed the distance between them, enveloped her in his arms, his chin on her head. And held her as she shook, and soaked his shirt.


	10. Pre Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warming up in the run up to New Year

Lucy got out of the car. Crisp, fresh air forced its way into her lungs. After days couped in her fathers musty mansion, and a week stuffed into Cana's sordid sorority house, the clean air surrounding Magnolia University campus was soothing, not only to her body, but her soul. It was cleansing. But not enough. Cana's house was vile. A party house, beer bottles and bongs littered near enough every surface and the laundry room didn't bear thinking about. She made her way to the dorm and day dreamed about her shower.

After cleaning up, she made herself instant noodles and curled under a blanket to binge watch something on Netflix.

"But what?" She mumbled to herself around a mouthful of noodles as she scrolled through the anime section.

She couldn't admit to herself that she was putting off unpacking her car. Her gifts from her dad were in there. Brand new climbing equipment. He'd held her for so long when she got through the door of the mansion, pushing her hair out of her face to see her scar. Lucy had broken down, throwing herself into his waiting arms. Partly out of relief, getting away from Bickslow. Partly from exhaustion.

The night before she left, after crying in Erik's arms outside. Erik had taken her home. They'd talked into the early hours of the morning. About everything. About Bickslow. About how she knew he'd been violent in the past, how vulnerable she'd felt the moment he'd touched her face. She had never felt so small. At around 5am, she had fallen asleep on the sofa when Erik went to use the bathroom, and awoke again a couple of hours later to Erik asleep on the floor next to her. 

The memory of his sleeping face pulled a smile from her mouth. His forever mussed hair, the hard lines of his face, softened by sheer exhaustion. His even breaths, his broad chest rising and falling. She shuddered. Then clicked _play_ on the remote, having chosen the most brightly coloured anime she could find. Seven Deadly Sins.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"New Years this weekend!" Natsu all but shouted when he burst through the front door.

"Congratulations," Lucy said from where she was painting her nails on the sofa, "You understand how dates and time works."

He threw himself on the sofa.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, holding her polish bottle up, fingers splayed trying to prevent both spillage and smudging. "Ugh! I can't even smack you!" She half laughed. It was hard to be mad at him when he grinned like a mad person.

"What are you doing for it?" He asked her.

"I duno." Lucy replied, sticking her tongue out to concentrate on painting her nails again. "There'll be parties on campus somewhere. Maybe I'll crash one, or three."

"Huh. When did you get back anyway?" Natsu was picking up the different bottles of nail polish Lucy had out on the coffee table, then putting them down again.

"Yesterday." She glanced sidelong at him, blowing on her blood red nails.

"And all you've done is," He scanned the room, taking in the empty bowls and mugs, "Eat noodles and watch anime? You fucking nerd." He laughed.

Lucy glowered at him. "Yeah well, I was hiding."

Natsu cocked his head. "From?"

She blew out a long breath, "My car. Well, the presents from my Dad. He got me all new climbing gear and, I'm still not allowed to climb. The-" She swallowed. "The, um, Doctors need to do more surgery on my shoulder."

She explained to Natsu about her last physio, two days before her run in with Bickslow. The session ended with them telling her she would be fine without crutches, but her arm wasn't getting any better. They'd done a scan (thank you billionaire daddy and private hospital care with no waiting times) and noticed scarring in the muscles surrounding her shoulder. Doing anything strenuous would damage it further.

"So, they said about another year, providing it goes to plan." She shrugged. She'd already cried over it. Had stressed so much that when she bumped into Bix, that had pushed her over the edge. Natsu pulled her into a hug anyway.

"When do you go in?" He asked, resting his chin on her head.

"January 19th." She mumbled into his chest, then pulled back. "I haven't told the others, Natsu." She pleaded with her eyes, _Don't tell them._ He pulled her back against him, then pushed off.

"I'm getting a shower. I've been on the train all day." He got off the sofa.

"I knew I could smell vomit." She laughed, forever finding amusement in his motion sickness.

"Shut up." He threw a cushion at her, she ducked, still cackling.

The bathroom door clicked closed, and Lucy's phone buzzed with a text. _Erik._

**_are you back yet? drinks. drinks. drinks. Macbeth brought home tequila._ **

She rolled her eyes, then rolled off the couch. Typing out a reply, then throwing her phone on the sofa.

**_sure. be over in an hour._ **

By the time Lucy was ready, Erza and Gray had gotten back. And Natsu was playing video games in his underwear.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked as Lucy strutted into the living room. "You're certainly dressed to the nines." She observed, taking in Lucy's short red dress. "You know we're in the dead of winter, right? It's below freezing out there." She nodded towards Lucy's legs, "Fishnets aren't exactly insulating."

Lucy just stuck her tongue out and pulled her hair into an up do in front of the mirror on the back of the front door. "I'm driving over to Erik's." She contemplated, briefly before adding, "You guys should come!" Noises of protest came from her friends, but Lucy was having none of it, "No. You're all coming. Go get dressed." They stared at her. "Now? I'm leaving in 20."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Erik was only half shocked when he opened the door to more than just Lucy. What did shock him was how Lucy was dressed. In the few months since he'd met her, he'd only seen her in a hospital gown, or sweat pants. Based on her shoe choice, she was fully taking advantage of being able to walk unaided again. She was wearing heels that would even make Sorano balk.

 _But my god, do they make her ass look amazing._ He thought as they walked in, then shook his head a little bit, trying to push the thought out. Especially as she hugged him. She smelled of strawberries and honey, he noticed as she pressed against him. Erik greeted the others and showed them in. By this point, the two groups had hung out enough together not to need introductions

"Hey guys!" Lucy announced, walking into the living room where Erik's housemates were already drinking. Sawyers eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and Macbeth's nose may aswell have been bleeding with how hard he was trying not to stare at her chest. Erik sat with them, baring his teeth in the slightest growl. He thought his friends hadn't noticed, but Sawyer instantly made himself look busy looking for a bottle of anything, and Macbeth launched into a deep conversation with Richard about nothing.

Sorano gave Lucy an impressed smile and the blonde sat next to her.

Natsu, Gray and Erza had gone into the kitchen to put the bottles they brought with the others.

"Right!" Sawyer announced, "we're playing drinking games. Think of it was a warm up for Friday." The others whooped, all excited to ring in the New Year.

"So," Sorano added, "first up is Kings." And proceeded to explain the rules.

After a few rounds, they were tipsy, but weren't satisfied with the speed.

"Never have I ever!" Lucy half slurred, making her way back into the room from the kitchen, full vodka bottle in hand, new plastic cups in the other. She was met with agreement from everyone. "Yeah! You go first." She plopped down next to Erik on the floor, smacking him on the arm as she did.

He thought for a moment. "Never have I ever smoked." Only himself and Richard drank.

"Jeez that was lame, also, smoking is gross." Lucy giggled. "Natsu!" She pointed to her pink haired friend, closing one eye to help her focus on him.

"Uh," Natsu stammered, "Never have I ever... um... been sick in a public place?" All of them drank, which had them all laughing. "Well, I guess college really does corrupt people." Natsu laughed when he saw Erza take a shot.

Erza went next, "Never have I ever cheated on a test."

Macbeth drank, and when everyone looked at him with accusatory eyes, he shrugged. "I slept through half my midterms in high school."

"Okay," Lucy said, "My turn. Because you're all boring." Erik caught the devilish glint in her eye, "Never have I ever done anything _naughty_ in public." She laughed a dirty laugh at herself and knocked back her drink. Along with Erik. And Erza. "Miss Scarlet!" Lucy feigned dramatic disbelief.

"What? I spend a lot of time on trains with Jelall." Her casual shrug was betrayed by the red creeping up her neck and ears.

The night carried on, questions getting dirtier and more invasive. By the time they'd all fallen asleep, they'd all revealed just how depraved they really were. The only relatively innocent one had been Natsu. His worst crime had been breaking up with someone over text.

Lucy had found herself on the sofa next to Erik, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep, Blondie." He whispered against her ear.

Lucy supressed a shiver, "I'm not," she smiled lazily, "I'm just resting my eyes."

"Hmm." Was the last thing she remembered before being pulled against him, and her eyes fluttered closed.


	11. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve is upon them. Lucy and Erik finally get their shit together.

She was warm. And comfortable. Lucy was in someone else's bed. It smelled of elderflower. "Where in the hell-" She rubbed her eyes, black smudges marred the back of her hand.  
"Erik's room," Sorano announced from the other side of the spacious double bed, "Erik brought you up here after you fell asleep. He slept down stairs, but was scared you'd throw up. So here I am."

Lucy looked under the covers. She was wearing an oversized t shirt with Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul printed on it. Her eyes widened as she realised she didn't remember getting changed.

"I put that on you." Sorano yawned. "The shirt is Erik's though." The white haired girl rolled over and went back to sleep. Lucy threw her bare legs over the edge of the bed. She ran her hand over the still puckered skin of the scar on her shin, then got up.

It was still early. The light from outside was dim at best. She padded to the bathroom, grateful for the long tshirt covering her. The house was quiet enough for her to assume that no one else was awake.

Coming out of the bathroom, she jumped out of her skin when she heard Erik's sleepy voice. "Morning." He grinned, lopsided, lazy. _Lovely._ She shrieked, pulling the shirt down lower to cover herself a little more. "That shirt covers more than that excuse for a dress you wore last night." He smirked. Her face burned furiously. "Come on," he laughed, throwing an arm around her. "I'll make coffee."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You know you look like a raccoon." Erik said from where he was stood at the counter. Waiting for the coffee to finish percolating.

"Shut up." Lucy scowled at him. Which made Erik laugh harder.

"Angry trash panda." He cajoled, pouring the coffee. He sat next to her. Close enough that his leg touched her bare one. And they talked. How their holidays were, what they were doing for new years. Lucy decided to tell Erik about the surgery. And this time, she did cry.

"I'm going to be useless again for weeks." She moped, fat, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She had only just got her independence back. And now she was about to lose it again.  
"Hey," Erik soothed, moving next to her so he could give her a hug, "We'll all help." He took her face in his hands, wiping tears with his thumbs. "I'm not wiping your ass though. That's one for Erza." They both laughed. Lucy sniffed, leaning into his chest again.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Lucy buried in Erik's chest, his face buried in her hair. But eventually, she looked up. "Thank you." She whispered.

Erik's gaze went to her mouth, briefly. Then back to her eyes. She closed them. She leaned into him-

"Lucy!" Erza yelled from the other room.

"Mother of God." Erik grouched, leaning his head against Lucy's.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Lucy said, her breath catching in her throat. She swallowed. And got up to move past Erik as he hung his head in what she could have sworn was defeat.

After they had all left, Erik walked into the living room to see Sorano, looking like a cat that had got the cream.

"You've got it bad, Cobra." She practically purred at him. He rolled his eye and turned to walk away. "But," She called after him, he stopped, "so does she you absolute plum." Erik didn't say anything. He couldn't. Sorano continued. "The was she looks at you? The questions she was asking last night, dummy. She was trying to size you up." She tsked, standing up. "For whatever reason, Cobra, that girl is into you. Don't fuck it up."

"What do I do though? Every moment we've had alone, every time something nearly happens, Erza manages to ruin it." He asked as she went into the kitchen.

Sorano just shrugged one shoulder, "I might be an Angel, sweetie, but I'm no cupid." She cackled and walked out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

New Year's Eve. Lucy was going to make the absolute most of tonight and get shit faced. Starting with shots in her apartment with Natsu, Gray and Erza.

They had all gotten ready together, the boys making drinking games out of the girls' inability to pick shoes. Or finally picking shoes, but then changing their clothes. Finally, Erza had settled on a tried and true little black dress, with a lace back, and chunky glittery heels. Lucy was wearing a peacock blue velvet body con dress, with long sleeves and a deep plunging back, and killer black heels. As soon as Lucy was ready, she poured out some shots for them all.

"What the fuck is this?!" Gray exhaled the words as the liquor burned a path into what felt like his lungs.

"I like it!" Natsu grinned.

"It has appeal, that's for sure." Erza added, holding up her shot glass to inspect the remains of the liquid.

"It's Fireball." Lucy bit down, grimacing through the burn. "Spicy. Blegh." She coughed.

The four of them were ready to go, but were waiting on Jelall and a few others before they went on their party crashing quest. All of them had been invited to several parties, and couldn't decide on one. So they'd see which was the best and head back there for midnight.

Jelall arrived first, with a big bottle of raspberry sambuca. Which he passed to Lucy, and she promptly passed out more shots to everyone. Lucy knocked her shot back. Her phone buzzed. It was Levy.

"Come on guys," she said, heading towards the door.

"Aren't we waiting for the others?" Natsu asked.

"Levy and Gajeel are already at the first frat house. Juvia is there too with Lyon." Lucy explained.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By the time half 11 rolled around they'd settled on the 3rd house they'd gone too. The music wasn't stuck on one genre, the people weren't assholes, and they had a good selection of alcohol.

Upon entering the house, Natsu and Gray set about trying to find someone to kiss at midnight. Juvia had been trailing Gray most of the night, so Lucy saw that happening. It didn't take Natsu long to find a cute sophomore with short silver hair and a nice smile.

Jelall and Erza had commandeered a sofa in the main room. She couldn't help but find herself stealing glances of them. Though she'd never admit it out loud, jealousy was eating her alive. How comfortable they were with each other. How he smiled at her, how she smiled back. Something ached inside of her. Something familiar twinged in her stomach. Her lips twitched towards a smile, but she knocked back a shot, fluffed her hair and hit the dance floor.

By this point, her brain was swimming in a cocktail of various different liquors. Her skull was a shit mix. Her friends had disappeared but she was having fun, swaying, lost in the music and the moment. The room was dark save for a few discount disco lights. When someone sidled up behind her, she didn't think too much of it until he whispered in her ear.  
"Hey," He was too close, "I'm Loke." He spun her to face him, she was drunk enough to comply, moving against him with the beat.

"Lucy," she said back.

"On your own?" He breathed on her neck.

"No," She didn't know where her friends were, but they wouldn't leave her here, "They're around."

His hands were on her hips, she tried to back away but he held her. She moved her head so his lips were away from her neck, but he closed the gap again.

"Stop," she slurred, pushing him, "I don't want-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before he was forcibly shoved away from her.

"She said stop." A familiar voice growled, and an arm belonging to her hero was wrapped around her waist.

"Erik?" Her mind cleared. She looked to the other guy, much smaller than Erik. He was back off, hands up in surrender. Lucy looked up at Erik. Both his hands were around her now. She wrapped her own around his neck. Somewhere in the noise around them, people had started counting down.

10

9

"Lucy, I-"

7

6

Her eyes were heavy.

4

Erik leaned down to her, tilting her chin with a finger.

Lucy held herself flush against him.

1- Their lips met.

Fireworks blasted through the night sky, lighting the room up blue and pink and green. Lucy and Erik were still entwined even when the celebration had calmed. They were hungry for each other. An appetite that had been building for months, finally on it's way to being sated. Erik pulled away, still holding her hard against him while he tried to get his breathing under control.

Lucy was fully sober now. She pulled him down to her again, and whispered "Want to get out of here?" Against his mouth.

In the street, Erik took Lucy's hand. She smiled at him. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and pressing a kiss against her head.

"How did you know where we were?" She asked, breathing him in. _Elderflower_

"Erza text Sorano. It's like they've been planning this." Erik used his free hand to gesture between them.

"Ah," Lucy giggled.

They walked through campus, the long way. Both using the frosty air to clear their heads.

"Lucy," Erik pulled her to the bench outside her dorm, sitting and facing her. Her honey brown eyes, still glazed, lids still heavy with desire, settled on him, "I'm not rushing into anything," She looked disappointed, "Which is hard because," he waved his hand at her, "shit damn, look at you." Her grin was smug. "But I want to do this right. I saw the way Bickslow looked at you. How he made you look. I don't want that."

He took her hands. And stared at them, both their hands there between them.

It was Lucy's turn to lift his chin, "You could never make me feel the way he did." She reassured him. She stood, holding her hand out for him to take, and he followed her to the apartment.

They were kissing again by the time they'd gotten through her front door. Her hands exploring the planes of his body, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

His own hands slid down her dress, one resting on the creamy skin at the small of her back, the other picking her up.

He legs wrapped around his waist.

Erik pulled away from the kiss, moving her hair out of her face so he could nip at her neck, and pulled her dress down around her shoulders, baring her breasts.

She arched against him. He bunched her hair in his fist, holding her against himself. He stumbled into her bedroom, still holding her. She raked her nails across his shoulders. Erik growled against her collar bone, and lowered her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to end this here.  
> I was running out of motivation for this story. Sorry :/  
> I might come back to it in the future. For now, I'm working on a new short for CoLu. Stay tuned!!


End file.
